


Atypical Authenticity

by vlaplomb



Series: Will is Uncomfortable [3]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I honestly don't know what else to tag, Not SAK but close enough, as always, getting coffee?, this is a filler chapter except stuff happens, uncomfortable will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlaplomb/pseuds/vlaplomb
Summary: Lauren and Kieran actually talk for once, and this time Will is the one turning doorknobs - this is still technically his series after all.(Best read after Obnoxious Obscenities <3)
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Will is Uncomfortable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815844
Comments: 18
Kudos: 83





	Atypical Authenticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Thanks to livbean for beta reading, if you can call leaving some borderline mature comments on my doc beta reading, I'M KIDDING ILY YOU ARE THE BEST BETA READER 💖
> 
> I told Iri a long time ago that I would dt her a Lauki fic and so here you go, mom <3
> 
> I waited forever to post this because I'm a coward but I mean despite being cliche and written at 1 am in one sitting...yeah, it really is that bad

_Slam_. The door to the breakroom swung shut angrily behind them. Lauren stormed over to the table in the center of the room, ignoring the scent of the brewing morning coffee and taking a seat on the tabletop. Staring idly at the ground, Kieran stood in front of her, not making a move to take a seat.

She didn’t offer him one.

“What were you _thinking_?” Lauren spat out at him. He flinched considerably. “Do our rules from before really mean nothing to you? You already toe the line by daring to come here in the first place, but allowing my friends to join us on a mission is an entirely new level of rule-breaking, not to mention plain stupidity.”

Kieran stood still, glaring at the floor.

A tear welled in Lauren’s eye. His head jolted up. “I swear,” she said, choking on her words, “if anything happens to either of them, mark my words-”

He was at her side in an instant. “Nothing will happen to them.” Tilting his head toward her, he looked down at her with a somber gaze. “I hurt you, Lauren. And I hate myself for that.”

Lauren fixed her vision on the wall, unable to formulate a response. She wrung her hands. “I...I know,” she finally said, hesitantly meeting his eyes. “You’ve apologized and apologized...honestly, I know you won’t hurt them. I’m talking about your...associates.”

“I’ll be there the whole time - I’ve never let anyone hurt you, have I?”

Pain shot through Lauren’s head. All in one second, she was back on a rooftop, slung over Kieran’s shoulder, photograph in hand; she was clinging to a gutter, corpse in front of her and Kieran standing above her with his guilty weapon at his side; she was on his back, traveling across town so he could tend to her wounds; she was in the cave, bandaging him, asking him-

“But I’m an asset to this operation. That’s the only reason you’ve protected me.” Lauren swiped at her face angrily. “They don’t mean anything to our partnership, so what’s saying you’ll protect them with the same intent?”

“You’re wrong. They are important to our partnership.” Lauren whipped around to face him. “They’re important to you. And they are growing on me.” He smiled softly, which Lauren met with a benign expression. “Besides, who ever said that was the only reason I protected you?”

_Was it a partial truth _? His turquoise eyes seemed to bore right into her soul. She swept her own eyes away quickly, fixing them on the coffee machine. A sole question boiled up her throat. Swallowing, she tried to keep it down.__

____

She only succeeded for about 5 seconds.

____

“What did you mean back there?” Lauren asked.

____

“Hm?” Kieran stood from his position leaning against the table, swiveling to face her. _Crap_. Lauren winced, tearing her eyes away from him.

____

“In the archives.” She looked down at her hands resting in her lap, unable to look at his face. The words did not want to be repeated. “You said...you said you loved me.”

____

Kieran laughed, making Lauren jump. “And you know I was telling the truth! How cool is that?” he said with a pained expression.

____

“Well-” Lauren straightened out her tie- “I don’t know.”

____

“Really?” Kieran took a step forward, towards her.

____

She shrank back. “Yes. I think my ability is acting up today. Kym said that she and Will were just curious about our relationship, but I don’t think that was true.”

____

“A partial truth?” Kieran asked.

____

“Well, maybe.”

____

“Do you think what I said was a partial truth?”

____

“I- I really don’t know-” _No. I love you means I love you...right? But it was so-_

____

“But you don’t believe it.” Kieran twisted his mouth, alerting Lauren to the fact that she had been eyeing it while deep in thought. Looking away, she nodded.

____

“Actions speak louder than words. That still applies, even with my ability.”

____

“Well, then, darling,” Kieran said, stepping forward yet again. “Would this help clear things up for you?”

____

Lauren closed her eyes as Kieran leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to hers, as naturally as if they had kissed hundreds of times before. _I love you_ , she thought but couldn’t say. She didn’t need to, anyway. Her forgiveness was enough of a confirmation for him.

____

All too soon, he backed away, barely having kissed her long enough to leave a lasting sensation.

____

" **I still don’t believe you** ,” Lauren breathed, meeting his eyes.

____

“Is that just your way of asking me to do it again?”

____

“ **No**.” She grinned.

____

A long-lost, genuine smile spread across Kieran’s face, making Lauren’s heart trip over its own fallen pieces. “This is highly scandalous, officer.” Their lips met again. Lauren wrapped her arms around Kieran’s shoulders, hugging him tightly to her. “I missed you, Lauren,” he whispered against her.

____

The door creaked. “What the-”

____

Lauren untangled her arms and shoved Kieran away with open palms. “Will!” She laughed nervously. The blushing lieutenant stood frozen in the threshold, leaving the door only partially open. “What are you doing here?”

____

“Getting coffee?” he asked, as if it were a question. “And you- you two are back-”

____

“Lieutenant, go find your own girl to make out with,” Kieran said haughtily, wrapping his arms around Lauren. “Now that we know you have one, I suppose.”

____

Lauren started to laugh, but Kieran silenced her with another kiss. Wide-eyed, Will backed out the doorway, shutting the two in the room. “Dear Lord, please help me,” he muttered faintly, strolling away. Lauren separated from Kieran, peals of giddy laughter racking her body. Kieran held her closely, watching her.

____

A reminder from her conscience reminding her that Will and Kym would unknowingly be accompanying them on a mission sobered her.

____

“What are we going to do?” Lauren asked, threading her fingers through Kieran’s absently. She found it strange that being with him felt so natural when mere hours ago she was still terrified of the man. Along with those thoughts came a sense of guilt.

____

“I don’t know,” Kieran said, gently resting his forehead against hers. Her shoulders sank, all of the joy from making up with Kieran deflating instantaneously. “But we will get through this together.” Hope filled Lauren's chest.

____

"It's not great," Lauren began, reaching for a coffee mug, "but I have a plan."

____

"Oh?" Kieran said, taking a mug for himself with a devilish grin. "I'll make your coffee if you fill me in."

____

Lauren tossed him the ceramic cup with a grin. "Subordinate, you've got yourself a deal."

____

**Author's Note:**

> please, with all do respect, refrain from chucking ceramic mugs at people, even if it's in a nice way :))
> 
> uh 🤡 so in short Lauren and Kieran got tired of being a n g s t y and so did I.
> 
> Dw though, the next chapter is funnier (I hope) and hopefully will be slightly better written by the time I finish editing it >:)


End file.
